


Snow Faces

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being kids, Cute, Fluff, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, M/M, kageyama can't handle hinata's cuteness, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/27/15: KageHina</p><p>They decide to build a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Waaah okay this ended up a lot shorter than the rest, but hope you enjoy anyways :3

The backyard had transformed into an impeccable sheet of white overnight, the dusty dirt and tufts of dry grass completely covered. Kageyama stood at the window in awe, the sight of all that untouched snow somehow satisfying. But he would have to shovel some of it away if he wanted to practice…

“Kageyamaaaa!” A chipper voice yelled, the thud of footsteps barreling towards him growing louder. Before he could back away a force slammed into him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as Hinata practically dangled from him.

“Hinata, you-!” Kageyama coughed, trying to shake the ball of energy off, but to no avail. Hinata’s grip was like a vice.

“Let’s go out in the snow! We didn’t get to last time because Suga-san told us not to!”

“Wait, what? Right now?!” Kageyama finally succeeded in shaking Hinata off. The smaller boy stood in front of him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Don’t you have to go home?” Hinata shook his head. “Nope! I already told my mom I’m staying until noon.” He glanced up at Kageyama with puppy eyes. “Pleeeease?”

He sighed, forcing himself not to blush (Hinata was not cute, nope) and scratched his head. “Ugh, fine. Do what you want.”

—Which was how Kageyama found himself in a stuffy coat and boots twenty minutes later, actually trying to build a snowman. “Hey, you’re pretty good at this!” Hinata grinned, coming up from behind him with an armful of sticks, pebbles, and half a carrot. “Let’s decorate.”

They did the usual decorations—pebble eyes, a carrot nose, and stick arms. Hinata giggled as he arranged some more pebbles in an upside-down U, creating a frown, and added two twigs in a V-shape over the eyes. Now the snowman was scowling. “Look, it’s you!”

“I do not look like that!” Kageyama retorted, scowling and only proving Hinata’s point. He lunged for Hinata, who shrieked and darted away, turning back after a couple of hops.

“You’re right,” he smiled. “You’re way cuter!”

Damn. How could Hinata say things like that with a sweet, innocent smile brighter than the sun? Kageyama felt his face heating up as he ruffled Hinata’s messy orange hair just to give his hand something to do as he died of embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, and Hinata giggled again.


End file.
